Those Eyes
by The-Shadow-Realm
Summary: Just a random oneshot about what Seto Kaiba and Yami think about each other's eyes... quite pointless XD Seto Kaiba/Yami Yugi. If you decide to read, I Hope you enjoy! -JJ
1. Red Eyes

Those Eyes

I hate those eyes, with their seductive and alluring gaze. A beautiful and intense crimson red. I could stare at them till the end of the earth and still want to stare. They have an uncontrollable fire, forever burning with determination. I hate them, I absolutely hate them. I hate them, because I can not have them. Not the eyes themselves, but their owner. The man with the uncontrollable look in his eyes that makes me want him even more. This desire is unusual to me. Of course I control it, but I don't know why it is there. I just don't get it.

How can you hate something so much that you love it? Those eyes are everywhere I look. I try to get away from his regal gaze, but I can not. Every time I see a flash of crimson somewhere, it is his eyes that I imagine. Every night before going to bed, I see those eyes in my head. How has he put such a spell over me? I am Seto Kaiba; I am headstrong and know exactly who I am. I am not someone who should be held captivated by something as simple as the two most beautiful eyes that are in existence.

So why am I? Why does time stop when we lock eyes with another and I know that I am the only one those eyes are looking at? I swear, even if it is for a second and I see those ruby eyes and they are staring right back at me, time freezes. I feel as if he can see right into me. As if he sees more than what I show to the world, as if he can see who I truly am. He is the only one who can do that.

Oh, what I would give for just once chance to hold him in my arms, press my lips gently to his and watch as those eyes close before me. But I will never be able to. He is not like me, he likes girls. Not that I've ever seen him with a girl, but I am sure that he would never see me the way I see him.

Right now we are in class and I can see Yami from where I am sitting, I can't see his eyes but I can still see him. Is it so wrong to want to watch him? Watching him is always better than reading some book that I always bring with me. I see the stupid mutt, Joey, lean in to say something. The class is too loud for me to hear, but as soon as the dog is done talking, I see those eyes staring back at me. I quickly turn my head down and to the book I am holding, pretending I do not care at all about those jewel eyes that I can still feel are watching me.

Curiosity gets the better of me and I take a glance back. Yami is still watching me. He raises his eyebrow and I mentally curse at myself for looking back at him. I watch as he gets out of his seat (for school has not started yet) and walk over towards me. I look up at him with a look of indifference, and say in the harshest voice I can at the moment,

"What do _you_ want Motou?"

I see the sparkle in his eyes, those eyes which give me much unrest. He grins, his eyes still sparkling and he says,

"Kaiba, quit the acting, I know you like me."

My blood freezes, how can he know? Was I too obvious? Damn, it's not as if this has happened to be before. This is a new deal for me; I didn't know how to act. Damn, Damn, Damn! Wait, I know what to say,

"Is that so? Well you certainly have a strange perception of what I like and don't like."

His eyes turn soft. That is new. I wish I could reach out and hold him and gaze into the beautiful soft look. But I hold my form. My eyes are as normal and cold as ever.

"Kaiba… you might be able to fool many other people, but you can not fool me."

I growl, I should have known it would take more to convince him. I find another argument in my head and try it out,

"What makes you think that I'm fooling you?"

Without missing a beat, he replies,

"Why are you not denying it?"

I narrow my eyes, his are sparkling again.

"Fine, if you want me to deny it then I de-"

I am cut off, time freezes. All I can feel is a pair of soft velvety lips on my own, making me lose all train of thought and what is happening in the world. I can feel my mental shields slide away. I want to kiss him back, that's all I want, but I can't move. He pulls away and smiles to me. In a seductive voice, he whispers to me,

"Don't deny it."

I catch up with my racing heart and I can feel as my eyes loose their normal piercing quality. Before he is able to leave my side, I put my hand around to the back of his head and pull him in. Our lips gently meet and I watch as those eyes gently slide close. Those eyes, which belong to him, but now he belongs to me. We are forced to break as we hear the bell. He grins at me, with a slight blush on his handsome face. The corners of my lips twitch up, I thought that it was unable to happen, but it did. Finally the class starts, but I am unable to focus on the subject. All I can think about are those eyes.

Those eyes which have an uncontrollable fire, those eyes which are determined to always succeed, and those eyes which can become soft and gentle or sinister and deadly. Those eyes which I love and always will.

AN: Sorry, this popped in my head one day and though I think it is stupid and totally out of character (sorry everyone! I didn't know any other way to put it T_T) I actually think it is sweet. I am once again sorry for my terrible and horrible writing… (I want to kill the thing known as writers block!)

Well yeah, I know it is bad, but if you liked even a small fraction of it… please leave a comment ^_^ (I know its bad, trust me)

Anyway, hope you didn't waste time in reading this, but if you liked it, read the next chapter! Ta-ta for now,

-Your friend JJ

(ps- I wrote this on Valentines day! ^_^)


	2. Blue eyes

Those Blue Eyes

I can't stand those eyes. Those beautiful, striking, alluring pools of cerulean blue. How does he call them eyes? They are too magnificent to be eyes. I wish I could just lay there and stare at them for hours on end. But he wouldn't accept that. He says he hates me, he tells the world that he hates that I beat him, that I am better at games. But I have to beat him. I love battling against him and watching as those eyes try to find the best way to win. If he ever won, then I would not be able to duel him anymore. I wouldn't be able to see those eyes, I must always win.

Those eyes, they are always trying to find a way to win, they are always analyzing the situation and using it the best way possible. I love how those eyes can be so sinister that it scares away most people. They don't scare me. Those eyes are too beautiful to scare me. While those eyes scare people away, I can't understand why my heart skips a beat and starts to go faster when those blue eyes lock with mine. What is it about him? What is it about that handsome and stoic CEO?

I am not supposed to like him! My friends can tell though, I am too obvious with them. They do not seem surprised by this, but I am. I can't count the times when I wished that Seto would just grab me and kiss me, with his beautiful eyes just behind closed eyelids. But he never will. He is in charge of a company, therefore meaning he is a player with the girls. He does not like guys. Well, I don't really like guys either, except him.

Why must he torment me so? He doesn't even know how much I think about those striking and alluring azure eyes. I can not believe that I am like this. I am acting like a lovesick school girl, and who am I? I was once the Pharaoh of all of Egypt. I should not be held captivated by a pair of magnificent blue eyes. But, I have to say I am. Should not be… but I am.

I am like this every day in class, right before the day has begun. I stare out the window, just thinking about how his blue eyes light up his face. However today I am pulled out of my thoughts with Joey, leaning over and whispering to me,

"Yo, buddy, you do realize that Kaiba is staring at you… he has been since you walked in class. I don't care what you say, he defiantly likes you dude."

My heart skips a beat again, I turn back to look at him and just catch as his gaze turns back to his book. He _had_ been watching me. I continue to watch him, watching as his amazing blue eyes just stare at the page, not really reading, but thinking about something instead. I then make a deal to myself. If he looks back up at me, I will march over to him and make him admit that he likes me. I wait to see if he will look up from his book, which he is **not** reading.

Shorter than I had thought it would take, he glances up ( he probably thought that I wasn't watching him). I raise my eyebrow. I can see himself narrow his eyes. I get out of my seat and he still is watching me, with those beautiful eyes. He tries to look at me as if he doesn't care, but I can read the way his eyes are staring at me right now. I love it when he looks at only me. He says in a way that was meant to sound harsh,

"What do _you _want Motou?"

I grin, trying to keep my courage up. I can still see how he is trying to keep his guard up as well. Those eyes are trying to pierce through my courage and make me fail, but I won't let them. While grinning I tell him,

"Kaiba, quit the acting, I know you like me."

I can tell I caught him off guard. His eyes flash for a second, he is trying to find something to say. All I can do is stare at his eyes. Right now, my mind is screaming for me to kiss him. I won't though, not yet. He suddenly finds what to say,

"Is that so? Well you certainly have a strange perception of what I like and don't like."

My eyes turn soft, I can tell he thinks I will make fun of him; he is trying to protect himself from heartbreak. He can't fool me anymore, not with the way his eyes are behaving. He is using all his energy to keep his eyes cold and harsh, trying to keep me away. I try to get around his stubborn barrier by saying,

"Kaiba… you might be able to fool many other people, but you can not fool me."

I hear a soft growl come from the blue eyed man, he says while still tries to convince me,

"What makes you think that I'm fooling you?"

He isn't denying it, he is just asking me why I think it, but he is not denying it! Without missing a beat, I reply back to him with a sparkle in my eyes,

"Why are you not denying it?"

His eyes narrow, and he starts to say,

"Fine, if you want me to deny it then I de-"

I won't let him finish saying it. I won't let him deny that he likes me. Without much thinking, I close the space between us and press my lips to his. It feels amazing. I do not see his eyes, because mine are closed, but I can feel him start to relax. However, he is still frozen with surprise. Heck, I would have been surprised too if he was the one to initiate a kiss. I pull away with much effort, open my eyes, and whisper to him,

"Don't deny it."

His eyes melt, they are not piercing anymore, now they are two soft pools of vivid blue. I finally broke through his barriers. Before I am able to even retreat back an inch, I feel his hand go behind my head and he pulls me in for a gentle kiss. My eyes gently slide close as I feel his warm and soft lips on my own. I am angered when the bell rings, signaling class to start. We break and I grin at him, with a slight blush on my cheeks. The corners of his lips twitch up on his handsome face. I am forced to walk away and sit back down in my class. I wish I could see what he is looking at, or how he looks right now. I can't concentrate on what our teacher is saying. I am thinking about those eyes, his eyes.

Those eyes which have such a striking look that can pierce through the toughest of opponents, those eyes which are always analyzing and finding the best decision, and those eyes which are cold and angry or can become soft and loving. Those eyes, which now I belong to. It is those eyes, which I love and will always love.

~End~

Ok 1-yes I know both of the guys out of character… sorry!

2-I know it is slightly…stupid… but I had to get it out anyway, it found its way into my head and therefore I had to get it out.

3-if you liked it, I am SOOO happy you did =D!!

4-I know it has a stupid ending… but YOU try ending it ok? T-T its hard T-T XD

And 5- if you didn't like it, don't bash me too hard… I have writers block and I'm not a good writer anyway ^_^''' so… sorry!!

Anyway, don't get too angry with me and I hope that the next story I put up will be better! (I have like 3 right now that I actually think are good… I have to WRITE them, but in my mind I think they are good ^_^)

So in closing,

-Your friend JJ


End file.
